1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for holding of books, and more particularly to a hand mounted apparatus to permit a book to be held by one hand of a user.
2. Prior Art
Our society has become one of readers. People read on trains, airplanes, automobiles, in their homes, in their offices, and in their schools. Making reading easier to accomplish is a worthwhile goal. Often, readers try to hold their book with one hand while writing, eating, or just sitting. It is always problematical however to easily hold a book open so that both pages facing the reader stay held in place and flat, while that book is being held in a comfortable manner without fatigue.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide a reader with a device to permit the reader to hold the book open comfortably, with just one hand.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a reader with a device that is small, portable, collapsible, easy to manufacture, and readily utilizable in the reading of relatively any size book that may be held in one hand.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a book holding device that would readily fit on any readers hand, be that reader a child or an adult.